Portable devices such as notebook/laptop computers can include housing panels to access internal compartments of the portable device. For example, a notebook computer can have a service door to access a battery, and a service door to access random access memory (RAM). Latches or tool-operated fasteners to access the internal portions of the portable device can increase the visual and physical complexity of the housing, as well as the difficulty in accessing internal components.
The present examples will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.